Please don't Go
by maia sky
Summary: When you've lived with something for so long and then suddenly it's gone, just like that, with no warning, how can anything ever be ordinary again? How can you live with it? Not really like sz, except that someone dies. Just a one shot. T for language.


Hey guys! So, this is a short story that I wrote for english it was kinda inspired by 'Saving Zo**ë' by Alyson Noel, (amazing, but extremly sad book, read it if you haven't) but it really has nothing to do with it except that there's some swearing and someone dies. It's kind of depressing and emo,but I actually liked writing it. Anyways, enjoy!**

Please don't Go

It was never going to be an ordinary day. Never going to be an ordinary week, an ordinary month, or year. Not even an ordinary minute would pass by ever again. When you've lived with something for so long and then suddenly it's gone, just like that, with no warning, how can anything ever be ordinary again? How can you live with it?

These thoughts were going through my head as I sat in my honours french class, staring into space, not paying attention to anything the teacher said. It was all B.S. anyways. I didn't hate french, actually I really liked it, I just hated this teacher. She didn't understand kids in the slightest. She was always giving us pointless, but annoying, and tedious assignments that we all hated.

I glanced over at my friend, Erin. She was like my little sister, and I was worried about her. She was just sitting there, staring, much like I had except that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. You could still see the faint bruises around her eyes from lack of sleep and her face was pale and sunken from depression, and the fact that she had been acting like a zombie for the past couple of days. She walked around, ate, drank, did homework, but her heart wasn't in it, she was just going through the motions.

Her usually silky black hair was tangled, and thrown into a messy ponytail. Her bright emerald green eyes had dulled, and lost their spark. Basically she looked like death. I wasn't doing too great my self. I didn't show it as much, although Chris's death had hit her the hardest. I shuddered, remembering that horrid night. The night when everything changed.

**_January 3__rd_ _1:03 pm_**

_My cell phone rang loudly in my dark room. I groaned, and grabbed it off of my bed side table, and checked the time in the top right corner of the screen before looking at the caller ID. It was just after one in the morning, and the call was coming from a pay phone. Usually I wouldn't answer calls like this, but I knew that some of my friends had been out partying, since it was the last few days before the end of winter break, and they might need a ride home, or something like that._

_I pressed the accept call button, and mumbled a groggy 'hello' into my cell. I was answered by what sounded like a girl sobbing hysterically. I made out a few words like 'Chris', 'accident' and 'hospital', but not much else. _

"_Erin, is that you?" I asked, going on high alert, jumping out of bed, and grabbing the first pair of jeans that I saw. She sobbed again and I took that as a 'yes'. _

"_Where are you?" I said, struggling to hold my phone in between my ear and shoulder, so that I could yank on my jeans._

"_Th-the h-h-hos-hospital," was her choked reply._

"_Okay Erin, don't worry, we'll be there soon." I hung up, and pulled on my hoodie as I dialed Tyler's number. Tyler was my boyfriend, and good friends with both Chris, and Erin. The four of us were practically inseparable. _

"_Hello?" Tyler's tiered voice came out of the ear piece. _

"_Tyler, Erin's at the hospital. I think something's wrong with Chris, we have to go, now!" I said urgently, while I searched for my keys and wallet. 'Damn, where are they?'_

"_Okay, we can take your truck, I'll be there in five." He said, sounding fully awake and a little nervous now. _

"_Okay, bye," I replied before hanging up. I flew up the stairs, grabbed my coat, and shoved on my boots, then I ran out the door. I jumped into my truck, an ancient, mid-night blue, Toyota, pick-up, and started the engine. Tyler jumped into the passenger's seat a minute later ,and we sped down the snowy streets in tense silence. Neither one of us wanting to break it for fear of upsetting the other. _

_Fifteen minutes later we were rushing into the hospital lobby. I immediately spotted Erin, her back turned to us, she was talking to a doctor in a long white coat. As soon as she saw me, she ran over, and I hugged her hard while she cried into my shoulder. Tyler reached over me so that he could put a hand on Erin's shoulder. I looked over at the doctor and she gave me a sad smile. I pulled Erin off of me gently, she had tears streaming down her face, but they were silent now. I told her that I would be back in a minute, then went to talk to the doctor as Tyler pulled Erin into another tight hug._

"_What happened?" I asked when I had reached the doctor. She was short, with blond hair that was pulled into a tight bun and she looked like she was in her mid thirties._

"_I'm assuming that you know Chris?" I just nodded at her. _

"_Well he was hit by a drunk driver when he was walking downtown. Someone who was near by saw, and called nine, one, one, the driver died of a heart attack shortly after the crash." I nodded as she spoke, wanting her to get on with it. _

"_We found a card with Erin's phone number written on it in his pocket, and he didn't have his wallet with him, so she was the only one that we could call."She explained to me. _

"_How is he now?" I asked, sounding like someone off of a bad soap, "How bad are his injuries?"_

"_He has minor cuts and bruises and a few broken bones, but..." She trailed off uncertainly, I gave her a look that told her to go on. _

"_Chris broke a few of his ribs, and when one of them broke a bone fragment cut his heart." She finished, I inhaled sharply, before composing myself._

"_He's had major surgery and we have him on an I.V. and morphine drip know, but... I'm afraid that he won't make it." I stood there, shocked. I couldn't accept it. _

_'Does not compute, does not compute, does not compute,' _

"_What do you mean?" I asked the doctor quietly. _

"_His heart was cut too deep, we can't repair it. He will, however, be alive for a little longer, until his heart fails. He has an estimate of six to eight hours left until he goes." _

_'Does not compute, does not compute.'_

"_He's in room 126 if you want to see him, before..." _

_'Does not compute, does not compute.' _

"_I'm sorry. I know that it's hard, but I think that it would be good for you to go see him. He would like that." I swallowed thickly as she walked away. It finally started to sink in. Chris had six hours until he left, for good. I composed my self as best I could before I turned and went to go tell Erin and Tyler. _

Sure enough Chris passed away at eight forty-two am, January third. It was January sixth today. Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered Chris's hand going slack in mine as his life faded away, the machine's slow beeping going high and flat, and his eyes slowly dulling.

The teacher's voice jolted me out of my memories.

"Erin! Erin!" She was saying loudly. Erin snapped out of her daze and looked up.

"Hm?" Erin murmured quietly.

"Were you even listening?" Our teacher asked, sounding quite harsh. As usual she was oblivious to what was going on. I think that was when Erin snapped.

"You know what? I wasn't listening! Guess why? Because I don't give a fuck about what ever bullshit that you're saying! Why the hell should I? If life is just so random, and short, and screwed up, why should we care at all? You know what? I'm done with this worthless shit!" She yelled, and picked up her bag.

"Bye," she said over her shoulder, before storming out of the class room. I got up to go follow her, but then our teacher started to yell at me. She said that I was only going to make it worse by following her, and that she was just a brat who probably just had a spat with her boyfriend and was a bit huffy.

That was when I lost it.

"You don't have a fucking clue do you?" I yelled at her, cutting off her little rant. She just stared at me incredulously.

"She didn't have a 'spat' with her boyfriend! He fucking died last week! The only person she's probably ever loved is gone, and he's not coming back!" I screamed at her , tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. Then I continued in a deadly calm voice,

"And you call her a brat and pretend to know what's going on in her life? That's so bitchy, I don't even know where to start." Then I left, not caring that I was probably in deep shit for yelling, and swearing at a teacher, and storming out of the classroom.

I ran out the door and through the hall ways, and finally out of the school and onto the side walk. I looked up and down the street and saw Erin's quickly retreating figure. I ran down the street yelling her name.

"Leave me the hell alone!" She yelled, as I caught her by the shoulder spinning her around.

"Erin, come on, talk to me." I said, desperately.

"NO! You wouldn't understand." She stated bluntly. I got angry when she said that.

"So what, you think that you were the only one who cared about Chris? I loved him too! Maybe not the same way that you did, but that doesn't mean I loved him any less!" Tears were falling down my cheeks now, but my voice stayed steady and strong.

"No...no that's not what I meant. It's just..." Erin mumbled.

"It's just what?" I asked softly.

"I want to be with him." She whispered. At first I didn't understand what she meant, but then it hit me full force.

Erin wanted to kill her self.

"No, Erin, no. Don't...don't do that." I whispered back.

"But I can't do it anymore! I can't live with it, it hurts too much. Besides I don't have anything left to live for." She started out yelling, but by the end she was whispering, and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What about your family Erin? What about your friends? What about Tyler? What about me? I just lost Chris, how am _I_ supposed to live with it if I lost you too?" Now we were both crying. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. We sunk down onto the cold concrete of the sidewalk and just sat there sobbing.

"I know that it hurts, and ya, we lose people, and it sucks. But it's part of life, and just because Chris lost his life doesn't mean that you should have to give up yours," I said still holding onto her shoulders. "Please don't go Erin, don't leave me."

"I won't. He wouldn't want that."

Sometimes the world just seems so screwed up and crazy that it feels like there couldn't possibly be any reasoning behind all of it. But that can't be true, or none of us would be here. We wouldn't celebrate life, we would despise it. There has to be some plan out there, a reason for everything. There has to be.

Right?

**I know, I'm so deep. Please excuse my horrible grammar, dyslexic french immersion kid here. Flames, criticism and praise are all welcome, and appreciated! Plz R&R!**

**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia**


End file.
